


Impassioned

by Infinity (malecfeels)



Series: Ever Mine [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: BDSM, Blowjobs, Bottom Magnus, Developing Relationship, Dom/sub, Dominant Alec Lightwood, Full Consent, In Shower, M/M, Malec AU, Rewards, So kinda shower sex?, Submissive Magnus Bane, Top Alec, developing plot, small ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 17:30:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11559990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecfeels/pseuds/Infinity
Summary: “The other reason I came was to give you your reward. You would like that, wouldn’t you?"“Yes…”“What would you like?”“I-I...Anything. Anything you like.”...Rewards, shower shenanigans, and slight angst. Things are happening.





	Impassioned

**Author's Note:**

> This one's a little short. I wanted to add it in the last story but it got too long so I made it into a seperate one.  
> Writing only a sweet, sexy, cheeky reward scene would have been too easy. So added a little something in the end. Like I said, not doing slow burn. The plot will develop and progress rapidly in the upcoming stories. I have been picking up where things end in the new stories. But from the next one, mostly there will be slight time lapses. No worries, i won't just fast forwad to certain things.  
> It will be smooth. Hopefully <3
> 
> Next part will be updated sooner as this has been a short one <3  
> ENJOY

**Impassioned**

Magnus was enjoying a shower the next morning at Alec’s. He had woken up to an empty bed which hadn’t been all that surprising. He would have brooded more on it if not for his sore backside and aching muscles. His body had felt so stiff that he had immediately shuffled to the bathroom to have a shower. It was just his second day, but it already felt like a familiar routine.

He had enough time for his muscles to loosen under the hot water when the shower curtain was flung aside and Alec stepped in. Magnus squealed in surprise as he turned around and almost slipped on the water.

“Alec!” He protested quickly.

“What?” Alec asked leaning casually against the wall.

“What are you doing?” Magnus stepped away from the spray of water.

“Joining you in the shower.” Alec said shrugging. “Am I not allowed to?”

Magnus’ cheeks colored. “No! I mean of course. But I didn’t…you would want to?”

Alec took a step towards him. “Why wouldn’t I?”

Magnus’ mind went blank at the familiar desire shining in his eyes. One look and he was pathetically gone.

“I just didn’t think you were interested in _this_.” Magnus mumbled.

“I am interested in you.” Alec replied easily. “If you don’t want, I can go.” He started to turn away.

“No, wait!” Magnus quickly stepped towards him and grabbed his wrist. His wet fingers almost slipped but he held on tightly. “I don’t want you to go.” His breathed hitched as Alec wound an arm around his waist and pulled him closer.

“Are you sure?” He whispered looking down at him.

“Yes.” Magnus replied. “I am just surprised...” He carefully placed his palm on Alec’s chest. He was fully clothed, his light blue shirt already a little wet from the spray of the shower.

“I just wanted to check your back.” Alec said, moving his hand down his back. Magnus winced a little as his fingers brushed a sore spot on his lower back. “Is it hurting too much?” He continued face tightening a little.

“No.” Magnus assured. “The cream healed most of it. Just sore.”

“I will apply it again. The pain will go away by the end of the day.” Alec assured.

“The pain’s good.” Magnus whispered, gazing away. He shivered as the hand cupped his ass and squeezed.

“Is that so?”

“Hmm.”

“And what else did you like about yesterday?” 

Magnus moaned as Alec lightly pressed on another bruised part on his ass. It was one of the welts from the flogger.

“I uh…I liked everything.” He said swallowing hard. His body was eagerly responding to his touches and he could feel desire pulsing through him.

“What did you like the most?” Alec asked, pressing him closer.

“You.” Magnus whispered, curling his fingers on his chest. “Everything _you_.”

Alec stilled, his hands stopping his sensual movement. Magnus started to move back to see his expression but he was stopped by his firm grip. Before he could say anything, Alec turned him around in an abrupt movement and pressed him to the shower wall.

“Alec-" he asked surprised.

“Stay. Hands on the wall.” Alec ordered his hand firm on his shoulders. He moved closer, body pressing snugly against his back. “The other reason I came was to give you your reward.” He whispered in his ear.

Magnus braced his hands on the cold wall as his legs almost slipped under him. He was under the spray again, the lukewarm water now feeling cool against his burning body.

“You would like that, wouldn’t you?” Alec asked breath hot on his neck. He placed a quick kiss on his nape.

Magnus shivered in pleasure. “Yes…”

“What would you like?” Alec asked, placing another kiss on his shoulder.

“I-I...Anything” Magnus said. “Anything you like.”

“You keep saying things like that and it drives me crazy.” Alec muttered against his bare skin.

Magnus’ heart warmth unexpectedly at the words. Moments like this where Alec seemed so unsure and honest at the same time, made _him_ lose his breath. He tried to think of something to say back. But all thoughts vanished as Alec bit down hard on his shoulder. He moaned and he pushed back to press his body more firmly against his.

“Easy.” Alec chuckled, his hands gripping his waist tightly. “Color?”

Was there something called the greenest of the green?

“Green.” He said instead. Thinking was already out of question. Not when he was feeling the familiar yet surprisingly new delicious surges of pleasure shooting through him.

“Good” Alec murmured. In a quick movement, he was down on his knees. Surprised, Magnus looked back and found Alec on his knees on the floor, fiery eyes trained on his own. His clothes and hair were now completely wet because of the shower and Magnus had the immense urge to move his hands all over his wet body.

“What did I say about looking directly at me?” Alec said, gaze burning into his.

Magnus immediately jerked around, tamping down the urge to just ignore everything and fall down on his knees besides him. He curled his fists on the wall and squeezed his eyes shut instead. “Sorry.” He muttered.

“This may be a reward, but the rules still apply.”

“y-yes.”

Magnus was constantly surprised by how easily he was turned into a stuttering mess by Alec. He braced as fingers caressed on his still bruised ass, water cascading down his skin. Normally he would have thought that the shower would be very uncomfortable. Shower sex had never appealed to him before with any of his partners.

But Alec was undoubtedly different than anyone else and they would have been freaking underwater and he wouldn’t have objected.

“Alexan..der.” He moaned as he started to kiss at the welts on his lower back. Moving enticingly down over every one of them till the back of his thighs. The bite of pain soothed immediately by the soft lips. It sent blood rushing to his head and his heart pounded hard in his ears. Over and over again, he thought how every touch and every kiss felt so heavenly on his skin.

“These marks look so good on you.” Alec murmured. “Tell me, do you like having me mark you like this?”

Magnus let out a breathy, “Yes.”

“Do you want me to keep marking you? Show everyone that you are mine?” Alec enunciated it with a sharp bite on one of the bruises on his ass cheek.

Magnus whimpered, both at the words and the lick of pain and pleasure. He didn’t even have to think before he was answering, “Yes…”

He didn’t think there was anything he would say no to Alec.

“You deserve all kinds of reward, Magnus.” Alec murmured appreciatively.

 _Stop teasing!_ Magnus screamed in his head. His body was trembling with pleasure but it wasn’t enough. It was burning with the heady sensation of Alec’s hands and mouth on him but he wanted more.

“Alec...” he whispered, not finding the proper words to convey what he wanted. But for Alec it was enough.

“Shh.”  He murmured, lips moving softly on his wet skin. His hands moved around his waist, inching closer to his cock standing erect between his legs. It was swollen and so sensitive that Magnus was sure it would take just one grind or touch to make him come. “You know, I was sure that you would come yesterday. With all the spanking. I wasn’t going to deny you if you did.”

Magnus was stuck between wanting him to shut up and touch him already and beg him to keep going with that sexy as fuck voice of his. Everything about him was just _more_. He was only thankful that he didn’t expect any answer from him. He couldn’t be trusted to sound sensible at the moment.

“But then you took it so nicely. No first timer has been that good.” Alec continued, his hand massaging slowly at his hip. His cock twitched desperately at the near touch. “I almost didn’t punish you.”

“Please...just.” Magnus whimpered, hands fisting uselessly. He wasn’t bound but he might as well be. Alec’s firm grip was the only thing stopping him from plummeting to the wet floor.

“Turn around.” Alec ordered. “Keep your hands on the wall.”

He quickly complied, stomach flipping dangerously as he got a good look at Alec kneeling before him. He was completely soaked through, his t-shirt sticking firmly to his chest. He was looking up at him through hooded eyes, black hair splayed on his forehead. Magnus couldn’t help but push forward a little, his heavy cock inches away from Alec’s face.

“Eager, are we?” Alec asked his voice rough. He settled his gaze on his weeping cock and licked his lips.

“Alexander. Please stop teasing…” Magnus groaned loudly. He was sure he was going to burst if Alec kept on with this pace. He was so close that he could just move forward in one motion and push those sinful lips around his aching cock. But somewhere there was a part that was holding him back. A part that was controlled irrevocably by the man kneeling in front of him.

“It’s a good thing it’s a reward.” Alec murmured. “Pretty sure that ass can’t take any more spanking today.”

Before Magnus could even think of something to reply to that, Alec closed his mouth over his cock. His eyes rolled back as heat surged through him in a dizzying movement. Nails racked on the wall behind him in a pitying attempt to stay firm on his feet.

Unlike last time, Alec engulfed him completely till the base in one go. He didn’t even have time to adjust before he was sucking him ferociously. He felt himself touch the back of Alec’s throat and had a moment of concern for him. But it was quickly pushed aside as Alec continued undeterred, his pace increasing. His hands came up to tug at his balls.

“Ah...Alec!” Magnus moaned, arching off the wall. He had to physically restrain his hands from gripping Alec’s hair tightly. The only things he could focus on was the overwhelming feeling of having Alec’s hot wet mouth on his cock and the desire pooling deep in his stomach. His senses were overriding with the obscene noises in the room, his skin burning hot and surrounded by just _Alec._ It was so eerily easy for him to lose all semblance of control when he was like this. All he could do was _feel._

Any other time, he would have maybe being able to control himself a little more. But after last night and everything that Alec spurred in him with just one touch, it was too much right now. It was like an ache deep inside him and he shook with it.

“I-I am going to come...Alec.” Magnus said breathlessly. He was cresting too fast. Mind whirling in senseless desire, he called out again, “Alexander…”

He half expected for Alec to move away from him. Leave him bereft and desperate with need. But thank whoever was listening to him, he didn’t stop. With a mind numbing move, he moved back to his head and bit down on the soft hood and followed it with a gentle lick of his tongue.

It was the last straw. There was nothing that could have stopped him from tipping over and exploding down Alec’s throat. He screamed something that sounded as close to his name as it could at the moment, as he came in huge dizzying bursts.  He would have come again if he could as he glanced down through blurry eyes and saw Alec swallow every bit of him. After a beat, he removed his mouth with a wet pop and lapped at the remaining beads on his head.

Magnus didn’t even have the strength to make any sound at that. His chest heaved and he couldn’t feel his legs anymore. He stumbled a little as he remembered the shower that was still bearing down on them. His hands dropped like lead beside him and he struggled to clear his mind from the sated drive of pleasure now languidly coursing through his body. He was _spent._

Alec got up fluidly, his eyes coming to rest on his. He looked flushed and so sinfully hot under the spray of water, that Magnus would have kissed him full on the lips if he wasn’t frozen under his gaze. And blissfully sated.

“That was fast.” Alec said hoarsely. He wondered if it was because of the mind exploding blowjob he had just given or if he was feeling as shaky as he did.

“That…was perfect.” Magnus said dazedly.

“I am guessing you liked the reward?” Alec said, his eyes shining teasingly.

“If I said no, would you try again?” Magnus asked hopefully.

“I don’t think you are quite ready for round two.” He replied, placing his hands lightly on his waist.

“Just give me a second and I will repay the favor.” He winked and motioned towards the bulge in Alec’s pants. His hand itched towards it. “You didn’t even undress.”

Alec’s eyes hooded and he leaned a little back from him. “No.”

Magnus frowned, “What? Why?”

“It was _your_ reward.” Alec replied his lips quirking in a half smile.

“But I want to make you feel as good as you made me.” Magnus said leaning forward. “Don’t you want me to…?” he trailed off, more confused than anything.  

And with a start he realized that he hadn’t touch Alec at all. Except the kisses and some glancing touches here and there, he hadn’t _really_ touched him. He hadn’t even looked at him completely naked. He suddenly felt so worse, the sated pleasure diminishing quickly.

“I didn’t realize…” He said almost to himself, fingers curling uselessly at his side.

Alec was gazing down at him with a steady blank expression. “It’s not like that.”

“You didn’t even come last night.” Magnus murmured.

“Neither did you.” Alec reminded him.

“Because you were punishing me.” Magnus said clearly.

“You think I get pleasure from seeing you hurt like that?” Alec said, his face tightening.

“And now?” Magnus whispered, taking another step. “You just gave me one of the best orgasm’s I have ever had. Let me do the same.”

“No.” Alec said, a muscle twitching in his cheek.

Magnus exhaled. “Why not?” he said a little frustratingly.

“Drop it, Magnus.” Alec said firmly.

“Is something wr-wrong with me?” he continued, his mind whispering long buried thoughts. He jerked in surprise as hands gripped his shoulders and pushed him against the wall. The water felt like ice against his bare skin now.

“There is _nothing_ wrong with you.” Alec said vehemently, eyes glaring hotly on his. “It doesn’t concern you. The deal is you submitting and giving complete control over to me. That is all you should be concerned about. I make the stakes here. Am I clear?”

Magnus breathed heavily as he was struck silent by his words. It hurt something deep inside him, something so inherently wrong with those words but he couldn’t tell what. After all, he thought a little bitterly, Alec wasn’t wrong.

So against his better judgment he nodded tightly and said, “Yes. I am sorry.”

Alec exhaled and dropped his hands from his shoulders. “Don’t be. I should have been clear about that from the start.” He said slowly.

Magnus resisted the urge to snort. What was Alec going to say?

_Oh and by the way, I won’t allow you to touch me or let you pleasure me the way I would do you. Just thought you should know._

That would have gone well, he thought sighing. Just when he thought that he could deal with how things were shaping out with them, something happened and he was left floundering.

He decided firmly that he wouldn’t look for more than there already was. Alec was right. This was just sex. He knows what he has to do and he loves that. He wasn’t looking to complicate things. This was good. This was what he needed at the moment. Nothing more.

“Complete your shower.” Alec’s voice cut in his thoughts. “I’ll put the cream on your back after you are done. Then we can have breakfast.” He was back to his familiar firm tone.

Magnus nodded, “Okay.” He wasn’t going to stay in the cold water anymore. But he didn’t elaborate that.

Alec waited a beat, something unfamiliar flickering in his eyes. Finally, he bent down and placed a quick kiss on the corner on his mouth. And as quickly he turned around and walked out, water trailing behind him.

Magnus heavily leaned on the wall behind him as the door shut with a thud. He squeezed his eyes shut and ran a hand through his dripping hair. And tried not to think too much about the turmoil of emotions running through him.

All because of one man.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Would love to hear what you think!  
> Thank you for the lovely reviews and suggestions on the previous stories. Trust me, they help a lot.  
> Please continue with them. They make me spend half of my time writing this so that I can update faster! (This is not bribing....Okay maybe a little)
> 
> I hope the reward was good? Like, I didnt want it to be ALOT, it just had to be something unexpected and surprising and good for Magnus.  
> I confess, I can write better punishments than rewards. Sorry not sorry?
> 
>  
> 
> Suggestions for next chapter are welcome! <3
> 
> PS: Those of you waiting for a proper shower sex scene, this wasn't just it. There's moreeee laterrr. 
> 
> Tentative Plot for next chapter:  
> Alec takes Magnus shopping.  
> Seriously. I didnt say that wrong. Tune in.
> 
> THANK YOU <3


End file.
